


Poem Collection

by AntoinetteScarlettBrooks



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoinetteScarlettBrooks/pseuds/AntoinetteScarlettBrooks
Summary: This isn’t a real fanfictions, but while I’m getting my first story on track I’d like to keep my other writing up. Most of the poems I have are questionable but ehhhhhhhhhh.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitalism is a scam  
Paying to survive on land that was never ours in the first place  
Paying to live in a world that doesn’t want you in the first place  
Paying to think or speak  
Paying to exist  
This isn’t the way we were meant to live  
Taking and taking from each other  
This isn’t “human nature” or whatever your classmate who thinks he can become a billionaire says  
It’s greed and pride and lust and gluttony and every other sun in the book  
Which is funny considering the people at the top try shame us for even a fraction of those feelings  
While they bath in our blood and sweat  
And sell our lives away  
For some extra cash  
02/22/2021


	2. Poem 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh

But I’m smart, right?

I have potential, right?

That’s all that matters right now.

Advance advance advance I can’t get left behind.

I need to be the best or I’m worthless, right?

That’s all that matters right now.

AP this and AP that.

No I don’t have time for fun.

Not good enough, huh?

Guess I’ll spend more time.

I’ll be the best, right?

Ah, where did my friends go?

Oh well, I’m too busy anyways.

I can’t get left behind.

All B’s.

More extracurriculars.

Why is it not enough yet?

Guess I’ll do more, that’s all that matters, right?

I guess I forgot how to draw?

Why can’t move right anymore?

Where did everything go?

Those weren’t important enough, i have assignments missing.

Where did my taste go, everything tastes the same.

Where did my vision go, I used to be able to see everything.

Now all I see is my inadequacy laid out in front of everyone.

I can’t feel anything but numbness, but at least I tried, right.

Could I ever have been good enough for you?

Was there ever a chance for me?

Probably not, but it’s been 5 years and everything else is gone.

Why was I pushed like this, you knew I couldn’t be enough?

Where did my touch go, it all feels numb.

Where did my soul go, everything aches.

It all feels like nothing, but at least I tried for you, right?

I should have lived for myself, because now I’m here.

I haven’t taken my meds in two days, when did I last shower?

Oh sorry, I’m tapping my foot too much.

I’m zoning out?

I can’t control my body anymore, it’s all hollowed out.

I just feel numb.

But I could have been so much better, right?


End file.
